The Age Of Hazard and Heroes
by Pjac the fighter
Summary: The Digital World faces a threat from its beginnings, and will Takato, Rika and Henry be ready to face that threat... One which even gods fear? Time will tell..... Rukato & other pairings
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, or a certain orange haired death god.

Right here goes nothing. No point trying to tell you anymore apart from this has been in my head for... god knows how long. But I just want to thank Blazing Chaos and Crazyeight for getting me back into this with their absolutely amazing sagas... So just enjoy and review!

The Age of Hazard and Heroes

Drawing the Lines

Somewhere between the Digital and Material Worlds

Unknown Time

Three great beings appeared in front of a white platform, floating in midair. They all acknowledged each other before turning and facing the platform. One was a great golden dragon, who ruled over the four Quadrants and the Sovereigns. Another was a gigantic vampire-like figure, who ruled the Dark Realm and was master of the Demon Lords. The final figure was a small one but he exuded a power unlike even the other two. He controlled the life and death of all Digital Beings and, according to some, all creation itself. A voice called out from nowhere,

"Goddramon, Grandracmon, Anubismon. I welcome all three of you to this point in time. I have called you here to ask of you a great favour."

Suddenly a figure appeared on the platform. He was small, not much larger than an adult human, but he too exuded a great power, greater than the combined power of all three others on the platform it seemed. He wore a blue samurai gi with a black belt and shoulder armour. A long red scarf covered his mouth and nose but his piercing blue eyes and shock of blond hair remained uncovered. An imposing hi-tech rifle was strapped onto his back and a long katana hung naked from his left hip.

"All that is required, Warmon, is that you ask. I shall gladly deliver whatever you desire," Goddramon intoned.

"Thank you, Goddramon. But I shall be requiring assistance from all of you. In fact I shall need a warrior from each of your ranks. Magnamon, Beelzebumon and…"

"I know who you require, Warmon. There is no need to ask," Anubismon growled. With a wave of his hand, a figure stepped out of a black portal and stood on the glowing white platform.

"You called, Master?" the black clad figure asked. He wore a samurai gi also but his was completely black and had no extra armour. He only carried a katana, which was stowed in a black scabbard, and a golden bell, which hung around his neck although it was stuffed with something to stop it from ringing. He had a large spiky mess of orange hair and blue piercing eyes, not unlike the Time-God's own.

"Yes. Follow Warmon's instructions at all times until such a point as he releases you from his command. Is that clear, Astaromon?"

"Of course, Master."

Goddramon and Grandracmon summoned their servants and charged them with the same command, to follow Warmon's instruction at all times.

"I thank the three of you. The black son rises again and I shall need all the help I can muster to defeat him. But before that there are certain things which must be done. Come here the three of you," Warmon signalled to his three new soldiers, "A great darkness will rise before long and I need the assistance of a certain trio and their digimon. I believe you all know who I speak of?"

"You mean the leading Shinjuku Tamers, Matsuki, Nonaka and Wong?" Magnamon asked.

"Yes. Takato has already shown a great desire to defend the Digital World as well as the Real World, Henry has already proved himself in the battle with the D-Reaper and Rika has passion and feelings for all life which serves her well as shaman princess. I feel it is time to show them some of their true power as wielders of crests. Show them chaos, wisdom and destiny are truly worthy weapons. Firstly, I will send Astaromon but the time will come where all three of you will be needed. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Lord Warmon," the trio of digital warriors answered and disappeared in a flash of golden, black and grey all merged into one.

"So the time has come for Matsuki to learn of his destiny. Do you really believe he has what it takes?" Anubismon asked the samurai.

Warmon turned and a great hourglass appeared in front of the four great digimon, "He must have the ability, as must the others. Or else we are all doomed. Even the Timeline has no future beyond exactly three years from now. We can but hope that this means a new timeline shall take its place. All we have is hope."

"Then Hope is all we need," Grandracmon answered, "There is one who embodies hope. Could it be that he will show Takato-kun the right way?"

"Takeru has his own troubles. His world is not coping as well with the digital world as he and the digidestined might have hoped. Maybe someday they will meet but for now three guardians will suffice," Warmon replied, "I thank the three of you. Now I shall take my leave. May the Timeline guide you all."

"And you Warmon," the three lords of Digimon replied. The great digital beings disappeared just as they had appeared, silently and without fuss, and so the Age of Heroes and Hazard began…

Shinjuku Park, Tokyo

17.00 JST

19th August 2006

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GOGGLEHEAD!!!" A voice split through the calm of the park late one summer afternoon. A boy of roughly sixteen was walking through the park, headed for a small unused utility shed when he cringed at the sound of the voice which had just berated his friend. Henry Wong sighed as he rounded the corner to find his best friend and Tamer compatriot, Takato Matsuki, lying on the floor, with a large bump on his head. Opposite him, with a look of pure fury stood Rika Nonaka, another Tamer and former Digimon Queen. Between the stricken boy and incensed girl lay two decks of cards and two strange devices. At least to a non-Tamer they would have looked strange.

"So did Takato beat you again then, Rika?" Henry chuckled.

"Shut it, Braniac!" Rika growled.

"Heya, Henry. Rika and I were just having a friendly little game or two," Takato said as he picked himself off the ground. The goggle-wearing Tamer had grown more than a foot in the four years since Henry had first met him and he now stood a good four inches taller than Rika. The ever present goggles still adorned his head and the hair seemed to be more unruly than ever but Takato's personality and attitude hadn't changed all that much in two years, apart from his new found skill for the Digimon Card Game and a sense of self confidence that the young man from the Matsuki Bakery could never have gained without his friends

Henry hadn't changed much either. He hadn't grown all that much, a few inches but he was definitely more mature than the rest of the Tamers, although this was tempered by how much more mature he had been at the beginning... His sensei's training had caused him to take on a physique more like his biomerged form but apart from that he was as quiet and calculating as he always was. He had managed to get Terriermon to stop annoying him. Or at least, not as much as before...

Rika on the other hand had changed. A lot, in fact. The former Ice Queen had become best friends with Takato and Henry in the intervening years. When they had first met, she had been cold and ruthless, not even caring for her own partner, Renamon. But over time she had mellowed a bit and now got on surprisingly well with Henry and, especially, Takato. The signs were appearing of how having a supermodel mother would affect Rika in the future. She had undergone some major physical changes, changes that a certain gogglehead sometimes found hard to take his eyes away from. The broken heart t-shirts, were replaced by more pleasant designs. But the jeans remained, a sign that even when major changes happen some things never do.

"More like ten and I bet you that Takato won at least seven!" Henry laughed, "Seriously, Rika. When are you going to accept that he's a better card player than you?"

Henry and Takato laughed until they noticed the dark look on the redhead's face,

"Uh, Takato, I think it's time to run!" Henry said as the two boys sprinted away from the enraged girl who was unloading a string of expletives in their direction.

In the utility shed outside which the three Tamers had been, sat three digimon. Terriermon laughed and noted down some of the choice words that came out of Rika's mouth while Renamon just shook her head and phased out of existence. Guilmon simply looked up from eating his favourite bread shaped like his head and shouted, "Yah! Tag!" and chased the trio of teenagers outside.

High above the Tamers and their Digimon sat Astaromon. The Death God Digimon was experiencing his first trip to the Material World but it didn't surprise him as much as it did most. Nothing much surprises you when you're already dead. But Astaromon was curious about the bond between these digimon and the humans. He knew of the four quadrants, the Northern Quadrant's Digidestined were the most closely linked to the Digital Realm, mainly as they technically were Digimon. But the bond these Tamers shared was just as deep. Becoming one with your partner and fighting alongside them. It showed just how willing these children were to defend what they believed in.

"Brother, do you really think they can handle the powers you are about to bestow them with?" Astaromon asked the skies above. He received no answer, "Thought as much."

He continued to watch from above, a black figure blending into the ever deepening shadows.

Takato sat down exhausted from the chase. He raised his head to find Henry collapsed on the ground, groaning slightly from Rika battering him for his comments. Henry's ever loyal partner was chuckling to himself as he waltzed over,

"Whoa, I always thought I didn't rub off that much on you but I guess my ability to get beat up by Rika did rub off eh, Henry!"

Rika smiled at the dog bunny's comments, "Well you better be careful bunny boy or it's your turn!"

The Beast Digimon laughed nervously and uttered his famous saying, "Uh, momentai?"

"Aww come on now Rika. Be nice. Henry was right, you know. I did beat you more than seven times!" Takato joked.

"Well I would have won a whole lot more if it weren't for your stupid Gallantmon card," Rika retorted.

"And you don't use the Sakuyamon card a whole lot too??" Takato remarked.

"Grrr! Rematch again! Best eight out of fifteen!" Rika shouted as she picked up her deck, "Bring it on Gogglehead!"

Henry laughed as his two friends set about beating each other again.

The Plane of Existence, Between Worlds

Unknown Time

"Lord Magusmon, it seems your enemies move to end your plans," A Devimon reported to the gigantic figure sitting atop the throne in the dark realm.

"Hmm, it seems to me that Warmon has gathered powers from the Sovereigns, the Dark Realm and from The God of Death too. And now he seeks to make the humans of Zhuquiomon's pitiful realm able to combat you, milord," a tall thin figure reported. A rumble emitted from the figure and a smirk appeared on the tall digimon's face, "Yes, milord. It is a pitiful attempt to stall your eventual victory. The powers of the Hazard and its co-crests are great but none of them shall match the abilities of the Darkness and Despair you wield."

"Lord Nazrimon, it seems that one of the Time-God's digimon has traced our spy. Shall I dispose of him?" a Devimon asked.

"Send MarineDevimon and a squadron of Divermon. They should keep Astaromon busy while Shouframon takes care of Matsuki and his friends."

Shinjuku Park, Tokyo

19.00 JST

19th August 2006

Takato, Henry and Rika sat around the utility shed, enjoying the summer sun and wondering what else they could do. There weren't too many bio-emergences so their job as Tamers had almost completely disappeared.

But still fate found it prudent to interject the peace of the trio's relaxation with a piercing beeping.

All three Tamers shot to their feet, D-Arcs in hand. The familiar holographic compass lit up and pointed the Tamers to a location not too far from their current spot. Takato punctuated the silence,

"All work and no play, eh."

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

MEGAGROWLMON!!!

TAOMON!!!

RAPIDMON!!!

"Let's do some damage!" Rapidmon giggled as he took flight and made his way to the bio-emergence site. He soon arrived to see a fully fledged battle ensuing between a tentacled Devimon and a black cloaked warrior. The black cloaked warrior wielded a long thin blade. It seemed too thin to even do any damage but it emanated a great power and burnt MarineDevimon at every slash and stroke. But still the sea demon attacked. And something didn't seem right…

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Again I don't own Digimon or Bleach.

Chapter 2... Enjoy!

The Age of Hazard and Heroes

A Shadow in the Dark

Shinjuku Park, Tokyo

19.00 JST

19th August 2006

"DARKNESS WAVE!"

A black rush of energy flew out towards the samurai digimon who stood his ground and slashed out with his razor thin katana, dispersing the energies of the sea demon's attack.

"Cover your ears."

"Huh?" Takato was confused as the samurai told the trio of Tamers and their digimon to block their ears, "Why?"

"Unless you want to face Anubismon early, do it." With that he sheathed his blade and detached the bell from the chain that hung around his neck. The tamers covered their ears and looked on in wonder as he placed his hand inside the bell's mouth and clasped the clapper. He then removed the black cloth that prevented it from ringing and looked the MarineDevimon in front of him in the eye, "Count yourself very lucky, demon. Only the dead have heard this bell ring." With that, and ensuring that the Tamers had protected their ears, he swung the bell calling out in a solemn low tone, "Astarael's Cry."

A long sad ringing note hung over the park and MarineDevimon clasped his head in agony. Suddenly he dissipated; his data, fractured and dispersed, floated up to the sky where it disappeared from view, "Good riddance." Astaromon noticed more data floating up than he thought MarineDevimon had in him. _Hmm seems like Magusmon sent more than this demon to fight me. That must have been the other presences I felt. Lucky for me Astarael has a wide range. _The Death God Digimon sighed and turned to face the Tamers, "I apologise for my intrusion but I have been ordered to protect you from harm. My name is Astaromon and I am at your service."

He bowed to the dumbstruck Tamers, making sure he bowed extra low for the Royal Knight and his Tamer.

"Uh, nice to meet you?" Takato was shocked at seeing the Death God bow so low in front of him.

Rika pulled out her D-Arc and scanned Astaromon

_Astaromon_

_Mega Level Digimon_

_Death God Type_

_This servant of Anubismon is the reclaimer of lost souls. Using his katana and Bell of the Dead he sends them back to Anubismon's realm._

_Attacks: Astarael's Cry, Getsuga Tensho, Peacebringer._

"Whoa, he's a Mega. And it says he works for Anubismon..." Henry said in awe as their partners devolved.

"Does that mean he's here to take someone to Hades?!?!?" Takato asked worriedly. The other two Tamers looked at Takato with a sense of wonder and amazement at how he managed to come up with such thoughts. Then again he had created Guilmon...

"No. I am simply here at the request of my master. There are those who wish to harm you three. I am here to ensure your safety and to begin your training," Astaromon stated.

"Training? What do you mean by that?" Rika questioned. This guy was very suspicious to her. Showing up out of nowhere, obliterating the MarineDevimon with just a bell, and now saying that he was here to train them.

"The time has come for you to learn about the Digital World," he stated.

"Huh, we already know all about it. I mean my dad was one of the creators of the Digiworld," Henry replied.

"Ah but do you know of how the Sovereigns, the Demon Lords and my own self came into existence," Astaromon looked at the three Tamer's nonplussed expressions and then smiled, "Well shall we begin. The Digital World came into existence when the first computer was formed. That was the Atanasoff-Berry Computer in 1941..."

"Hold on. You're telling us the Digital World has been in existence since 1941?" Rika interjected.

"Yes. Does that surprise you Miss Nonaka?" Rika opened her mouth to respond but closed it after a stern glare from Henry, "Now as I was saying... The ABC laid down the foundation of the Digital World and this was increased by ENIAC. As time went on the world expanded and became more and more advanced. AI began to form and this became the basis of the DigiGnomes and later all Digimon. But some Digimon evolved before the Monster Makers began their project. There were only five but they were all immensely powerful. One could say they are the Digital World's gods. They are Anubismon, Goddramon, Grandracmon, Magusmon and Warmon. They took the work that Janyuu, Shibumi and the other Monster Makers did and created the digital world as we know it. They formed the Sovereigns, King Drasil, and the 7 Great Demon Lords, all that exists in the Digiworld. But only three still take an active role in the life of the Digital World..."

"That would be Anubismon, Goddramon and Grandracmon. So what about the other two, Warmon and Magusmon?" Henry asked.

"Well Magusmon wanted more than just godhood. He wanted to rule with an iron fist. He had always had a more ruthless streak, even Grandracmon was appalled at times, and he felt that he should be the one to rule. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. He summoned an army and almost succeeded in taking over. But Warmon stepped in. He was the most powerful and the wisest of the five Creators. And so he banished Magusmon from time..."

"From time? What? How did he do that?" Takato asked stunned. A being who could remove him from time... Takato shuddered at the thought of getting on his bad side.

"Oh, forgive me. I have spent so much time in the presence of Anubismon I forget that not everyone knows of the Lord of Time and his Battle with the Dark Sorcerer. You see Warmon protects the Timeline. There are those who think, including my master, that he existed long before the Digital World in one form or another. It is his duty to protect it from any kind of disruption or damage. And he felt the presence of Magusmon to have a disrupting effect on the Timeline. Therefore he banished him into the depths of space between the worlds where he could do no harm. And so the Digiworld prospered and flourished into the one we now know. But it has occurred to Warmon that Magusmon may be returning. And so he sent for my master, Goddramon and Grandracmon and informed them before asking for their help. And so I ended up here."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here," Takato pursued.

"Don't you get it? I'm here to train you to fight Magusmon," Astaromon said calmly. The mouths of the three Tamers dropped and they uttered a collective profanity.

"WHAT!!" Rika exclaimed as she realised what Astaromon had just implied. He wanted _them_ to fight something that even the gods of the digital world were afraid of... It didn't bear thinking about, "You want us to fight this thing? A god in his own right? And us only Mega level, at most. You're crazy!"

Anubismon sighed. This could take some getting used to, "Miss Nonaka," his mouth twitched into a slight smile at her glare from using her name, "I am here to give you the training you will need to fend off the attacks from Magusmon's henchmen. Lord Warmon will be to one to tackle Magusmon. He alone has the power."

Takato looked at his friends, who were both stunned at the prospect of doing battle with powerful enemies, again. But, Takato decided it was time to act like a Gogglehead, "Ok. We'll be trained by you, right Guilmon?"

Rika and Henry looked at him as if he had grown an extra head; Terriermon had gone a shade paler than usual; and Renamon... well she never really showed any emotion so there was no difference. Guilmon nodded and smiled, looking like he was ready to follow his partner wherever it would take him. He may not have always been the brightest digimon but Guilmon could tell when someone told the truth and the strange black Mega told the truth.

Astaromon smiled, "Good. Now what say you two?" Henry shrugged and nodded while Rika stoically delayed before finally nodding in agreement.

"Ok, so what do you want us to do?" She asked.

"Stand still and close your eyes. Now hold you D-Arc out in front of you and activate the biomerge sequence," Astaromon saw Henry open his eyes and look at him inquisitively, "Don't worry about MegaGargomon's size. Something will happen before that." The trio closed their eyes and concentrated before calling out,

BIOMERGE ACTIVATE

A bright light surrounded all three and their partners and the light of Digivolution took them to the next level.

"Now, it is my turn." Astaromon clasped his hands together and began a spell, "_I call upon the powers of chaos, of wisdom, of destiny. Grant the power needed to defeat the evil that stalks this land. The guardian knight of Chaos, the champion of Wisdom, the shaman priestess of Destiny. Bring forth the gifts and reveal their greatest strength..."_

GUILMON BIOMERGE TO....

GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!

RENAMON BIOMERGE TO....

SAKUYAMON SAKURA MODE!

TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO....

MEGAGARGOMON FIGHTER MODE!

"_Whoa... Wait, are we in Crimson Mode? Whaaaat?"_ Takato could hardly believe it. There he was, with Gungnir in his right hand and Blutgang in his left, wings and all. He thought that once the energy from Grani, which he used the last of destroying the Parasimon a few years ago; he would never be able to reach this level again. It felt amazing, the power coursing through him and Guilmon. And then he heard a voice in his head,

"_It is nice to see you again Takato."_

"_Grani!"_

"_Yes, it is good to be back..."_

Takato looked around and saw that both Rika and Henry had changed. Rika stood as Sakuyamon but her clothing was different. Instead of her normal golden armour, she wore a shaman's dress that was more flowery and feminine than Rika would ever care to wear, and instead of her usual Vajira staff she held a long bladed naginata with a long pink piece of fabric attached to the blade. She seemed serene and beautiful and Takato couldn't help blushing at his thoughts.

Takato nearly didn't recognise Henry, as he was no longer the size of an office block. Now he was a more manageable size, around the size of a three story building, although he still stood taller than the trees in Shinjuku Park. MegaGargomon was definitely more streamlined; he had shrunken down but still looked fearsome. The smiley yellow rabbit missiles had moved from his shoulders to his back and acted like boosters, his Gatling guns still bristled on his arms and he sported a number of hatches on his body that looked like they might hold something nasty, as well as a somehow menacing smiley face on his chest.

"Whoa, look at me!" Terriermon voiced, "I'm buff! And smaller... Ah well, I'm still buff!"

"_Terriermon..."_ Henry groaned

"Momentai! No need to worry now when we biomerge. I'm bigger than Rapidmon but I can still kick ass as much!"

Rika was shocked at her transformation too. Not so much at her appearance but the power that she felt flow through her. She felt like she could mould anything to her will with a simple spell, _"Renamon, can you feel this?"_

"Yes Rika, it is quite impressive. I guess this is Warmon's gift for us."

"_Still it is a lot to take in... I wonder if this is what Gogglehead felt like the first time he became Crimson Mode..." _Rika thought.

"So do you like your new power?" Astaromon asked.

"Oh yeah! This is amazing!" MegaGargomon exclaimed.

"Good..." Astaromon suddenly turned and looked towards the city, "Quickly, you are going to get a chance to test them out."

"What? Who is attacking?" Sakuyamon said worriedly.

"Two of Magusmon's henchmen. Seems like he wants you out of the picture," Astaromon grimaced.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to show him that you don't mess with the Tamers in Shinjuku!!" MegaGargomon pronounced as he took off towards the city.

"_Oi, Rabbitmon, wait up!"_ Rika shouted as Sakuyamon and Gallantmon sped off after him, with Astaromon shaking his head as he jumped from tree to tree after them.

Shinjuku, Tokyo City

20.00 JST

19th August, 2006

"Hyper Mugen Cannon!"

"Cyber Lance!"

A pair of energy attacks streaked their way towards the trio of Tamers, who all parted in different directions to avoid them.

"What the hell?" Rika exclaimed. In front of them stood two massive cyborg dragon digimon, one covered in Blue Chrome-Digizoid and the other in Red Chrome-Digizoid. The red one had two massive cannons attached to its back while the blue one had a large lance on its right arm. A data screen came up in front of the Tamers showing who they were up against.

_Darkdramon_

_Mega Level Digimon_

_Cyborg Type_

_The final decisive weapon of the D-Brigade, he evolved from a Tankdramon shot down during Operation BAN-TYO, and subsequently went wild. His Cyber Lance attack is said to be as powerful as Gallantmon's Gram Lance._

_Attacks: Dark Roar, Cyber Lance._

_Chaosdramon_

_Mega Level Digimon_

_Cyborg Type_

_An improved version of Machinedramon, his very existence warps and distorts the fabric of the Digiworld. Its red Chrome-Digizoid body gives it great defence and amplifies the programming for evil in his Digi-Core._

_Attacks: Hyper Mugen Cannon, Chaos Crusher, Destroyed Hook._

"Ohhhh shit..." Terriermon exclaimed.

"_I agree."_ Henry voiced.

"Dark Roar!" Darkdramon fired off a blast of black energy from his mouth which collided with MegaGargomon's chest. It sent the anthropomorphic rabbit/dog digimon flying backward with a fairly large explosion.

"Ouch, that hurt!" MegaGargomon shouted as he shakily got back to his feet.

"_We don't have as much defence in this form, but we are faster... I suppose it's time to see what we got! Ready Terriermon?"_

"I was born ready! Mega...Gargo...BARRAGE!" A multitude of hatches, ports and turrets opened on his body and out streamed a hail of rockets, missiles, bullets and lasers all headed directly for the large figure of Darkdramon. The storm of weaponry collided with the dragon and sent him tumbling backwards down the road, his Blue Chrome-Digizoid armour smoking slightly.

"Whoa, didn't realise we got that powerful! I could get to like this!" Terriermon giggled as Darkdramon pushed himself to his feet. He turned to face the green cyborg and growled,

"How can you fight with that 'meat bag' inside of you?"

"Hey, that's not very nice! That 'meat bag' is my best friend! Bring it, blue boy! MACH BUNNY PUMMEL!"

MegaGargomon proceeded to hunch down and fire up his large missiles on his back. Suddenly he began to rocket towards Darkdramon at high speed and connected with an enormous right hook to his jaw, launching his opponent into the air,

"GARGO MISSILES!"

MegaGargomon grinned as he set his twin smiley missiles off, launching them at the airborne Darkdramon. They exploded in a hail of fire and smoke and Darkdramon unceremoniously crashed back down to earth, with his armour cracked and burnt in several places.

"Grrr. How have you become so strong? The shadow one said this would be easy... Never mind, I guess it is just time to show you my true power!" Darkdramon grinned as he held out his lance, "CYBER LANCE!"

A streak of blue pulsating energy was released from the lance and it cracked MegaGargomon directly in the chest. He was thrown backwards at a tremendous rate and landed on a trio of parked cars.

"_Who is this guy?" _Henry asked as he struggled to his feet.

"Not sure, but he's gonna owe someone majorly for making us crush some guys Ferrari! Let's get him this time eh, Henry?" Terriermon replied with the slightest of grins.

"_Why not? And I have a plan..."_

"Sakura Blade, First Dance. Fox Fire Storm!"

"Chaos Crusher!"

The two attacks cancelled each other out and caused an explosion in the street that took out a multitude of parked vehicles. Sakuyamon swayed with the breeze as Rika and Renamon adapted to the newfound power flowing through their blood/digital matrix.

"Rika... I still do not know truly what we can do with this power. What is your plan?" Renamon questioned her Tamer.

Rika closed her eyes and thought.

_What can we do now? We could already cast spells but I suppose now we might be able to use more powerful ones, and then there's our new weapon..._

"Renamon, let's try a little close combat. It's been a while!"

A smirk formed on Sakuyamon's face as she raised her naginata to an offensive stance and prepared to attack the red digimon in front of her, "Sakura Blade, Second Dance. Light of a Thousand Swords!"

Sakuyamon disappeared in a flash and suddenly Chaosdramon was battered from all sides by a hail of blinding white swords. He grunted from the strain but soon recovered.

"_Hmm looks like we need something more..."_

"I call upon the spirits of fire, water, wind and earth. Bind this enemy and release my might!" Sakuyamon chanted as her familiar fox spirits rose from her blade.

They bound Chaosdramon and held him while she powered up another attack,

"Sakura Blade, Third Dance. Destiny's Arrow."

Her blade grew bright with power and glowed a subtle yellow. She pulled back and then thrust it deep into the red Digimon's armour. He let out a mighty roar and then was silent as his data ripped apart and he burst into a million data particles.

"_That was so cool! How did we get so powerful?" _ Rika exclaimed as she sank back down to earth and saw Henry still battling it out with Darkdramon while Takato and Astaromon stood strangely still with worried looks on their faces

"Mega Barrage!"

"Dark Roar!"

The two attacks collided and sent up a cloud of smoke and dust, obscuring both Digimon. MegaGargomon scanned the cloud and dodged as a blast of blue electricity streaked past his head,

"Henry! Where's this plan of yours? Is it just to keep dancing round till we actually get hit?"

"_Quiet Terriermon... right I think I've worked out his moves... here goes nothing!"_

BANG

MegaGargomon lashed out with his fist and caught Darkdramon square on the jaw,

"Mach Bunny Pummel!"

A storm of blows rained down on the dragon Digimon and sent him flying as well as clearing the dust cloud.

"_Now let's see what we can do in this form..._"

"Mega...Gargo...BLAST!"

The smiley face on MegaGargomon's chest suddenly opened and revealed a whole myriad of weapons as well as all the ports on his body opening. But instead of the usual hail of missiles, a brilliant shining radiance burst forth and struck Darkdramon. He uttered a roar of anguish and burst into data and floated into the sky.

"Oh yeah! We rock! Whoop!" MegaGargomon sung as he danced around in the streets of Shinjuku.

"_Terriermon..."_ Henry groaned.

"Momentai, Henry! Look at what we did!" Sure enough Henry turned and thought about how they had beaten a powerful enemy without too much damage to themselves or the surrounding area, apart from a few crushed sports cars and a bit of torn up pavement where MegaGargomon's munitions had missed their target.

"_I guess that it's not bad, eh Terriermon... still I wonder why those guys turned up in Shinjuku without any warning?"_ Henry asked puzzled.

"That would be the fault of Magusmon. He sent them to destroy you before I could teach you all the secrets of biomerging and your bonds with your partners. He fears that you could thwart his plans or at least delay them until Warmon can muster the strength to destroy him completely," Astaromon declared as he and Takato touched down beside Henry as Rika too approached them, "He is weak while he recovers from returning from the void outside the worlds. He has many lieutenants who will carry out his orders. And I believe you may know one of them..."

"Who? You don't mean..." Gallantmon's dual voice questioned with a great deal of suppressed emotion.

"Yes. The Chaos. The D-Reaper. He was mindless but he still followed the orders of Magusmon from the depths. He was Magusmon's first attempt to get rid of opposition to his return by weakening both the ability of the digital and material worlds to defend themselves in your presence but also to weaken Goddramon by obliterating his lieutenants, the Sovereigns. He sought this but in the end it was those who created the digital world as we know it who saved it..."

"_My dad and the Monster Makers... But if Magusmon sent the D-Reaper, did he also send the Hazard to Takato and Guilmon, hoping for him to... well we all know what happened?" _Henry said as he noticed Gallantmon's head drop slightly and shoulders slump a fraction at the mention of his rather more violent alter ego.

"Ah the Digital Hazard is something Magusmon could not even hope of creating. It is the chaos that occurs in the Material World transformed into something living by the Digital World. But it is also one of the keys to defeating Magusmon as what he cannot control he cannot defeat. Now shall we return to the park and I can tell you more of Warmon, Magusmon and the other great digital beings." Astaromon deftly leaped onto a nearby building and signalled for the others to follow.

As the trio of Tamers and their new trainer sped off towards the wooded park in the middle of Shinjuku, a strange shadow seemed to appear on the side of a building. The shadow looked thick and oily and almost _alive_. In fact it was alive, and as it watched the Tamers go it released a laugh that made the hairs on the backs of all those working in the building go on end even though they didn't hear it.

"_I will find you, Tamer of Chaos... and then... keehehehe..."_

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
